The invention relates generally to systems for controlling equipment and more particularly to computerized systems for scheduling equipment in buildings.
In conventional building HVAC equipment scheduling systems, a weekly schedule is typically the sole means stored in a database for equipment control and is used to ultimately control building resources such as fans, blowers, coolers and dampers in a defined zone to effect a desired environmental condition. Each weekly schedule is automatically repeated so that the building resource schedules for each day are the same for each week. Such systems are sometimes referred to as time of day based systems.
If a different schedule is necessary, an override command must typically be issued for each of those building resources that are to be operated differently. This override usually requires the intervention of an experienced building engineer with knowledge of the building and the name, location and types of various building resources, and the mode of operation necessary for each zone. It would be advantageous if the scheduling system allowed for flexible scheduling and scheduling modifications by persons not having technical knowledge concerning building resources or zone operating modes.
The initial scheduling and occupancy period data inputting in typical systems also requires technical knowledge since it is generally accomplished by naming a zone and inputting data representing the occupancy periods for a single week for that zone. Such zone selection and occupancy period data inputting requires knowledge of building resource allocations and set points, among other technical information. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a more straightforward scheduling system that could be easily operated by persons not having technical knowledge concerning building systems, such as administrative personnel.